


A silent lifeguard

by LadyDrama10



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, Cute Nanase Haruka, F/M, Fluff, Haru being Haru, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nanase Haruka and Water, One Shot, Other, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrama10/pseuds/LadyDrama10
Summary: You develop a crush on the lifeguard that works at the pool of your town after watching him for some weeks. You don't expect this love story to start some day, but then...A cheesy Haruka Nanase x M/F/Non-binary Reader one shot.





	A silent lifeguard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of stories Character/Reader, and as a consequence I usually don't read them, but I wanted to practice my writing doing one.  
I thought it was going to be difficult, but it ended up being better than what I expected...?? Hope you guys enjoy the final result <3

He was there again. Sat on his raised spot with the company of a pair of sunglasses recovering his eyes and a white whistle hanging from his neck, the good-loking brunette lifeguard whose name you didn’t know was monitoring the swimming pool.

You looked at him from your towel, watching carefully over his gestures: the inexpressiveness of his face demonstrated that he was very bored, and you couldn’t help but smile at that fact. Since summer started and the pool of your town opened, that mysterious and reserved boy was working there at some specific hours, and even if he didn’t really catched the attention of the other people, you developed a platonic crush on him just by watching his serious face and his fluffy black hair.

Well, and his pale abs too. The nameless guard was pretty athletic, and your pervert inner thanked those nice views.

Hunger attacked you, so you got up to go to the minibar and buy an ice-cream to satisfy your stomach. There were a couple of people in front of you, but you didn’t mind and just waited for your turn.  
It was a pleasant day... Hot but calm. And when you finally got your chocolate ice cream pole, licked it’s tip and letted a freeze chill shaking your body, you turned around and collided violently with someone, crashing your head onto his chest and bumping with his feet.

“Shit!” you almost fell onto the tough ground, but a strong arm grabbed you by the torso, avoiding the incident. Considering the strenght of the fastening, the first impression you had was that a muscled guy stumbled into you: but when you raised your gaze and found a pair of sapphire eyes looking at you with a mix of concern and surprise, you discovered that he was the silent lifeguard.

Your cheeks turned pinky at that moment, but he seemed to not notice that detail: under his usual indifferent features, he left you standing again, having to rub your tummy on the process but without showing much shame about it.

Your first interaction with him was _so much physical _than what you had expected in your wildest dreams... But the ice cream you just buyed was at the floor, already melting due to the sun. You wrinkled your eyebrows with dissapointment, returning to earth when the voice of the brunett talked to you.

“I’m really sorry.” his apologize sounded too dreary that it could have sound like a joke, but since you already expected that kind of personality from him, it didn’t give you that impression. Besides, his tone was a strange but likeable mix between a deep, manly voice and a one more soft and gentle.

“N-no, it’s my fault!” you replied a bit embarrased. “I didn’t know you were beside me because I haven’t heard your steps approaching, so I turned around without any care... Excuse me.”

Your face was like a tomatoe and you wanted the conversation to end to not return to the swimming pool anymore, but the boy raised his hand as if he wanted to grab you by your arm: he didn’t arrived to touch you, but he talked again.

“Your ice cream... You just buyed it. Let me get another one for you.”

“You don’t have to... It was just an accident.” even if you tried to convince him to not buy you another one, he sighed to himself as he took out his wallet from the pocket of his swimsuit, opening it to grip some moneys.

“It’s fine. I’m the lifeguard. I should be more careful with those kind of accidents.” he approached to the man of the minibar. “One chocolate ice cream pole and one strawberry cornet, please.”

You looked surprised at the outline of his face, without believing the situation you were just in.

He was buying you an ice cream? _Was that really happening??_

When the unknown boy offered to you a new pole, you smiled shyly at him as you thanked his gesture.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he answered with the same frosty voice before his tongue caressed the rose cream of his cone.

“Should you be eating an ice cream while you’re working?” you asked awkwardly. “What if a child has an accident now? Shouldn’t be bad for your belly?”

“It’s okay. This area is very calm and never happens anything. Sometimes I think we lifeguards aren’t even necessary in there.” you both started walking with little steps toward an imprecise place. “By the way, i’m Haruka Nanase.”

“Oh.” you blushed again when you finally discovered the name of that enigmatic gentlemen. “Hehe, it’s nice to meet you, Haruka.”

“You can call me Haru if you want.”

_Haru..._ That was a cute nickname.

“Okay, Haru.” your expression lighted up after saying out loud his diminutive.You approached to your towel without thinking, and then hesitaded about sitting or not since Haru was with you. At the end, you bended slowly your legs without losing visual contact with him, and to your surprise, he followed your movements, taking a seat at your side.

“So... How are you?” you didn’t know how to break the silence and ended up asking the most obvious and cliche question of the world.

“I’m fine. And you?” even so, Haruka answered you with a serious intention.

“Very good too! Thanks.” you hugged your knees while you continued licking the ice-cream, with a mixture of shame, incomprehension and awkwardness shaking your entire body: _why was that handsome gentleman sat with you?_

_ And something worst: why wasn’t he saying anything?!?! _

“Hm, Haru... Sounding disrespectful is the last thing I want, but it is okay for you being here with me?” you asked. “Shouldn’t you be in your place? Maybe your boss passes around here and gets mad at you.”

“He never comes.” he shrugged facing at the indifference of his own chief. “But if I’m bothering you, I can go.”

He started to get up, but you shook quickly your head.

“No, no, no! You can stay here! I didn’t say that because you’re being a bother, I did it just because I was worried.”

“Really?” he looked at you with a genuine look on his eyes, and you nodded multiple times. “Oh. I see.”

“Hahaha, you’re rather more clumsy than what I imagined before.”

“Before? When?” asked Haru before bitting his ice cream.

“I’ve been watching you all this days we... Coincided.” your cheeks blushed when you said that in front of Nanase. “If I’m honest, you seemed very confident, but now that I got the chance to talk with you you’re more naive than what I imagined.”

“So you’ve been looking at me?”

_ God, did he really asked that with a poker face? _

“Yeah... Well, no. I’m not a stalker!” you were.

“Don’t worry, I looked at you too.”

He declared his truth without any sign of shyness on his face, voice or posture, and then he continued eating his ice cream as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, your face turned red as a tomatoe while you also kept licking your chocolate pole.

“W-why?” you muttered.

“Because you have been looking at me and you catched my attention.” well, of course it would be something like that. “And I find you a bit cute.”

“A bit cute?? You think that of me?” your eyes sparkled like fireworks when Haruka nodded with his glacial gaze. “Wow! It’s the first time in a long time someone says that to me...”

“It’s just what I think.”

You smiled at his shameless sincerity.

“You seem young, Haru. Are you working here just for summer?”

“Yeah, I’m on college. The only reason why I’m here is for a topic of money.”

“Economic subject, huh... That sure sucks.”

He nodded.

“Yeah. It does.”

__“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that savage level of honesty. He sure is really serious.”__ you thought surprised. “Aren’t you bored to be here everyday without nothing more to do than watching the people? Shops are a bother with this hot, but at least you’re more free to do other things, like being in the mobile phone.”

“I would prefer to __swim__ on the pool rather than watching the others doing it.” he commented with a sad look as he kept eating his ice cream.

“You choosed this work to be close to the water, right...?”

He nodded again, an then looked at your eyes with his oceanic iris.

“Yes.” he closed his face to yours a little bit. “You understand me.”

“I guess I do, haha...” you were unable to maintain your composture with him being that near. “You irradiate an aura, you know... As if you really enjoy being in the water.”

“I like swimming.” he said. “When I swim, I’m free.”

A hopeful bright was shining inside his pupils, and you couldn’t help but observe his white skin sparkling under the sunbeams and his gaze directed toward the cold and blue swimming pool.

Both of your ice creams were already gone, and the only thing that remainded was a strange bond that felt specially close and strong, as if you met years ago instead of ten minutes.

You felt that you could hear Haruka’s heart: a straightforward and diligent one, that could just erase his calm demeanor to let a feral soul fulfish it wish to swim and touch the ethereal paradise of freedom.

You couldn’t help but touch his fingers with your hand, surprising him on the stop. He took a look first to your hands being together, and then directed his glance straight to your eyes.

“If your boss is never here, why you don’t enjoy a bit this splendid day?” he blinked twice, some confused at first.

“What do you mean?”

Your face turned red.

“I mean... Going to the pool and swim. We have it just two meters away.” you pointed at the water, and Haru followed the direction of your finger with the tenacity of a cat.

When he understood the meaning of your words, he looked again at you, but this time, with a small, gentle and genuine smile on his lips.

“I see.” he said. “We should do it.”

You always enjoyed swimming; but honestly, you never saw it as something who went beyond having fun, doing exercise and splashing on water. However, your whole idea about this activity changed completely when you saw Haruka Nanase flying on the pool, almost in a literal way: the reflects of the sky on the clear crystal water made it seem like the world was turned down, and Haru’s arms seemed to float between the clouds and the birds.

He was gorgeous. And for some reason, that gorgeous boy looked after you every time he touched the edge.

He passed from a cold, distant and even pessimistic guy to someone with a lot of energy, illusion and a childish attitude in a question of few minutes.

Between the laughs, you could notice how strong your heartbeats were... And how warm your body felt even if you were inside the water.

“Are you okay?” Haru noticed your blushed face, and he moved next to you to gently grab your wrist.

“Y-yeah, I am...” you replied while you looked down.

“Good.” he smiled. “I was worried about being the only one having fun. Since you’re the one who proposed the plan, I don’t want to left you behind.”

Your lips trembled, and you fixed your determinated eyes into his, letting your love influence your actions and thoughts.

“Can... Can I kiss you?”

And following your instinct, you pronounced out and loud your current desire.

Haruka stared at you with a slightly shocked face. He looked and looked, but never said anything. You felt your chest as if it was going to explode of shame, but then, the silent lifeguard you were in love with approached his face to yours...

Kissing you in the mouth, stealing your first step and giving you an unexpected but great answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! If you liked this, don't be shy and let me know with a kudo ;3 I'm not native and my english is not perfect, so I'm sorry for any silly mistake I maybe did ^^


End file.
